Amethyst Eyes
by Kay-Mentrae
Summary: Aden and Sonja's daughter, Diana, gets Pandora to give her the ability to speak to monsters on a whim. With her new ability she heads to a coliseum with her best friend since birth, Amethine, who is a Hunter Wolf. However, she doesn't realize how things will turn out as a secret is revealed and a bond is torn apart... OneShot, Fic Challenge, Aden and Sonja's Daughter OC


**Ooook, this story was a contest between me and Lulu888 and let me tell you I CREAMED her butt XD she is cool with it though.**

**Alrighty, I'm sure you all know that I do NOT own Harvest Moon, but I'm telling you all anyways! :D Oh, and this isn't just Harvest Moon, it's Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny :3 Love that game, anywaaay…**

**Oh, and one quick thing, everyone thank my dearest big sister Shiraha Ookami for helping me edit this and catching some REALLY bad typos lol Couldn't of done it without her, only problem is that she's dyslexic making her an... "interesting"... editor. Love her anyway and greatly appreciate her help!**

**Warning! This is sad and a little violent soooooo….Yeah now you know :)**

* * *

"I have had many bad ideas in my lifetime, dying my hair neon yellow, eating Lillie's cooking…. But asking Pandora to give me the power to read a monster's mind was the worst by far. It turns out that monsters are very talkative mentally and sometimes you just really didn't want to know, but there was one good side to the curse." I begin my story.

~oOo~

Walking between Woolys in my father's monster barn I try to drown out their mindless droning. _Follow, follow. follow, follow… Cookie? Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie! _I grin slightly but shake my head as I work my way towards a large green-gray ball of fur in one corner.

"Amethine? Hey, c'mon buddy we are heading off to the arena, so get up!" The lumps growls in protest when I poke him with my foot, but rolls over and stands up none the less. He glares up at me with Amethyst colored eyes, before stretching sarcastically and then standing on four strong legs to his full height.

Before me stands a Hunter Wolf, half my height in stature with gray and green fur that went down his neck in a backwards cowlick. He looks like all of his kind, except for his eyes of course. _It's too damn early to go, I'm not ready yet…. Seriously Diana….._

"No, Ameth, let's go you lazy mutt, I want to try fighting a Dark Unicorn today…." and with that I turn and start heading towards the branch-lined entrance, pausing to look back at my best friend. Ameth is frozen in place with his eyes wide. It takes me a minute but I figure out why and just grin in his direction, pushing a silver hair from my eyes. "Oh yea, I'll explain everything later."

_Uhhhh….. ok.. Wow I'll have to watch what I say now… Soooo, really though, why can you hear my thoughts? _I step through the doors onto Ymir's balcony, my partner following behind me as I walk up the white stairs.

"Uh, well, I don't know what made me think it was a good idea but I let Pandora give me the power to understand a monster's thoughts. Trust me, I regret it, but she said the reversal process is too complex and difficult to do immediately. At least I can talk to you, though." I grin down at him as we reach the doors on the back of the golem's head and they open to reveal a swirling vortex that leads back to my parents' house and we both step through. _I feel like my privacy is being violated…. _Ameth thought as he followed me through.

On the other side I begin to head downstairs, calling out, "Hey mom! Can I ride Ymir to the coliseum? Please?!" My mother meets me at the bottom of the stairwell, my father standing beside her. I look most like my mother, though I'm sure you don't really care, having her face and her vibrant green eyes, but from my father I inherited my silver white hair and my Earthmate abilities, and from them both I got the love for fighting.

"Uhm… What do you think, Aden?" She asks my father and he grins, "Yea, sure! You're taking Amethine?" I nod and grin back at my parents before running upstairs to my waiting wolf, giving him a thumbs up and stepping though the portal again.

Getting to the top of Ymir I grab the sprout on his head and command him to take me to the coliseum island, and it takes only half an hour to reach my destination. I step away from the golem's head and start towards his chest to climb into his waiting palm. _God I hate it when this thing moves, _Amethine comments in disgust, his face pale and his gait a little wobbly. I gasp in mock astonishment as I step in to Ymir's hand, "Amethine! Do you get golem sick!?" I laugh when he leaps gracefully into the golem's hand with no more than a growl in my direction.

I hold onto a finger as we are lowered to the shore, my clothes fluttering and my braid smacking me in the face several times. My partner simply braces himself and we both jump down near the water's edge, looking up warily at the multi-faced stone head of ebony. _Well,_ _this place is homey….._

"Yea, right dude? Ok, let's go it's almost noon and I want to kick some unicorn tail." I start to stride towards the chipping steps, taking out my Rune Blades, my favorite dual swords, with Ameth at my side. At the last step I stop and look at my partner before setting down my blades, getting on my knees before him for our routine good luck ritual. "Ready Ameth?"_Oh__ crap this is going to be awkward….._he mutters. I lean forward grinning and touch my nose to his, ruffling his ears and whispering to him, "We'll do this, together. Love you, Amethine."

Amethine's tail starts wagging without his knowing as he blushes under his fur and replies, _Together, Diana. I love you too… _

I stand again, blades in hand as I approach the entrance ready to fight. Immediately as I stepped across the stone archway acting as the entrance to the round arena three monster portals appeared and a gate of glowing blue light blocked my path for escape.

"What?!" I turn around in shock at the magical barrier but quickly snap back to the situation at hand when I hear Ameth bark at me, _Diana move your ass before you get killed! _Looking back up I leap away from a Pirate Goblin who was just inches from loping my arm off. "Thanks!" I holler back to my partner who was facing off with a Faerie. And thanks to my new "power" I hear the goblin at my side curse my dodging, _Damn slippery land-lubber! Hold still and let me cut off that pretty little head of yours!_

I sigh at his comment and jump up with both arms out at my sides, bringing them forward in a wide arc towards my opponent's mid section. _Wait a- _the goblin's thought cut off as my blades passed one over the other through his abdomen. "Return peacefully to the Forest of Beginnings…." I mutter in a slight prayer as his body disintegrates and his spirit becomes a glittering ball of yellow light that fades into the sky.

_Return peacefully home, _I hear Ameth say and I look over to see that he had defeated his adversary as well. Our eyes meet and he nods towards the portal in the center of the coliseum. It glows brighter than the others with gold and blue light and nothing seems to be emerging from it. I recognize it immediately as a rare portal that generates only a single "King" monster when it is destroyed. "We get that one last?" I call to him and he dodges the move of another faerie before looking at me with his eyes glittering and his brows raised in his classic way of saying, _"Well duh!" _

I recognize this often used expression and nod, bolting towards the red portal to the left of me. After only a few well placed attacks the portal collapses and I go after another Pirate Goblin. _You smell bad! _The argument between my partner and the goblin he was fighting caught my attention once I had finished my battle. The goblin retorts with a slash of his curved blade, _You work for a land-lubber, an evil human scum! _The ferocity of Amethine's snarl at this comment gives me a shiver as he lunges at the little blue man and tears his head off rather gruesomely. _Diana is NOT scum! She is kind and amazing and beautiful!_

My wolf's words make me blush for some strange reason and I immediately jump for the portal to my far right to avoid him catching my staring. This portal is destroyed even quicker than the first, leaving only a few monsters and the "King Portal". Amethine and I work in perfect rhythm as we kill the last few monsters, our quiet prayers the only short breaks in our deadly dance.

Finally, it's only me and my partner alone with the portal. Walking to one of the stone benches encircling the fighting area I motion Amethine over to me and sit down myself. He pads over and sits at my feet to look up at me quizzically with those purple eyes of his, _Yea, Diana? What's up? _

Opening the bag I'd been carrying on my back I take out two glittering Rune Crystals. "Ready? This last one will be tough and I don't want to have to teleport you home like my father always does when his monsters are close to dying. So let's get recharged!" I giggle and press the first crystal into my chest. It glows a moment and sinks through my skin, causing my whole body to glow momentarily as well, and my wounds all begin to heal themselves as I feel my energy returning. After I'm feeling much better I repeat the process for Amethine, his sigh of relief audible as his wounds are repaired.

"OK," I state standing up and leaving my bag on the bench, but taking my Rune blades into my hands, "let's do it, Ameth!" With confidence I quickly dispatch the final portal, hearing a tear behind me as the last glittering bits disappear. Turning around I watched as a black steed taller than me stepped from the gaping hole in reality. I tense as it fully emerges, it's body the purest black with a fiery blue mane that runs from it's forehead to it's tail, which is the same exact color. From it's shoulders protrude black wings with blue-tipped feathers that tuck tightly against it's sides and single horn of black pearl glitters atop it's head. _Holy crap…._

The beast snorts and rears, it's whinnying a deep and smooth sound. _You shall not dare challenge me and live! _With that booming command it's hooves hit the ground and several bursts of sunlight explode from the ground towards me. When they hit me I'm sent flying, my body making a gross thud as I land awkwardly on a high up stone bench, my mind reeling. I only hear when Amethine snaps, but just the sound of his anger was terrifying.

_You fucking TOUCH my love again and I'll rip that damn horn out of your damn forehead and shove it up your prissy ass, you royal mule! _His words make my heart flutter and I crack open my eyes in time to see him pounce onto the Dark Unicorn's back. I see his claws dig into the flesh as the monster bucks and Ameth bits into it's neck for better grip. As quickly as I can manage I stand up and wobble down the arena's steps to the fighting pit where my best friend in the world was battling a massive foe all alone. "I'm coming Amethine!" I cry weakly as I pick up my dual blades and limp towards the brawl.

My wolf was on the ground again dodging sunbursts when he heard me yell. He whipped his head in my direction and his eyes widened in terror, _No Diana! _

The seconds distraction was all it took for my world to end.

In that abrupt moment time slowed down as my gaze traveled from my beloved partner to the monster behind him, it's head lowered as it charged, it's sharp, oh so sharp, horn pointing forward.

I screamed his name and reached for him, but I was years too late. That deadly sharp horn punctured Ameth's shoulder and ripped through his chest and neck before piercing out the other side. In horror I watched as his body was thrown into the air from the force, falling slowly to the cold, dark stone with a splatter, his lifeless form skidding a few feet. "AMETHINE!"

Lunging at the murderous beast that had just regained it's composure from the attack I begin to relentlessly batter it's body with my dual blades. Each attack was so ferocious that the unicorn couldn't even think, let alone attack, and I continue the onslaught even when it's unrecognizable body begins to disintegrate, and I even attempt to attack it's soul as it floats away. Once there was nothing left my body gives away underneath me, my eyes blurring with tears as I hit the ground and my blades slide away from me.

Desperately, I crawled the few feet to Ameth's body, slipping many times in the pool of blood that was all around him. "Amethine? Oh god, Ameth speak to me!" I wailed as I finally collapsed next to him in the ever growing crimson puddle. Stroking his matted neck fur I sobbed, waiting for his cocky reply and that signature raising of the eyebrows that said, "Well duh! I'm fine". It didn't come, all I get is a raspy, strained breath as he lifts his head slightly, his Amethyst colored eyes twinkling at me like they always did, full of love and relief.

_Hey, Diana…. I…*cough*….. I've gotta tell you something really important so listen ok?_

"No, Ameth, don't talk like that, you can tell me when we get home ok? I'm taking you home, we can go now, we did it see? To- together…" I sob harder, desperately even as I press my face into the fur just below his chin.

_No, I'm sorry Diana…. but… I'm afraid I can't… I can't come home with you… not this time…. _ The tears were audible in his voice as he slowly lifts his front paw to rest it on my shoulder.

"Oh god no! Nooooo….." I shook violently at those words, those words I wished so desperately not to hear from him. I can feel his heart beat, soft and frail as more blood weeps from his wounds, like tears into the pool around us.

_Listen…. you…. you have to listen…Di-ana… _He sighs in pain as he nuzzles the top of my head before continuing. _I've wanted you to know….. for so…. so so long…. And I'm…. so… so glad you let Pa-Pandora…*cough cough*…. do what…. what she did…. so now you….. can really hear me when I say… _His voice cracks but he continues on in the most hushed whisper.

_Diana, I love you…. I always have, and always will….. _I hear him cough again, blood dripping from his mouth and wounds, soaking blood into my clothes and skin, and into my world.

"Ameth, you can't leave me! You can't, you can't….. I love you too, don't go, don't go…..please don't go away….. don't leave me alone…" I can't finish my pleading as my cries are cut off by sobs. He chuckles softly, a weak but adoring sound. His next few words are so quiet I have to hold my breath to hear them at all.

_Silly… oh, silly Diana…don't you remember….. remember your studies? I'm going…. going back to the Forest of Beginnings… not…. not the Forest of Endings….. I'll come back for you….. I…. I promise you, love….. _That last word was tragically quiet.

"Please, please… please…. I'll teleport you h-home right now….. I can save you!... We'll go home…. I'll save you…" I hug him tighter, getting ready to teleport us home. My body glows green as I do this but…. but I am too late again.

_Goodbye….._ He whispers on a fading breath, his body dissipating into soft smoke on the breeze. I watch as a soft, Amethyst purple light vanishes into the sky and I am teleported away in a green light.

As I am pulled into the sky by my magic I scream, "Ameth?! Amethine! AMETHIIINE!"

"After that they found me screaming his name and crying in front of my parents' house, my body covered in his blood. Once I was coherent again I went immediately back to Pandora to go through the dispelling process, I couldn't bear to listen to all the other monsters wonder where Amethine had gone."

~oOo~

"And that's why I was gone from school for a year ok?" I finish my story with no emotion, all of my feelings bottled up for good reason. Quinn just stares at me in shock, her face streaked with tears and her eyes red.

"Oh Diana! I am so sorry!" She hugs me from across the table and I hug her back. "Thanks, Quinn, but I have to go ok? I've got… plans for this afternoon." With that said I stand and exit the Three Sisters Inn and loop around through an archway next to the building. Walking down the steps I turn left to the edge of the cliff where Ymir had been planted long ago.

With a sigh I sit down and pull my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on them and letting loose into sobs that wrack my body. A few moments later I hear a voice beckon me that is strangely familiar, as though from a distant life.

"Hey, miss, why are you crying?" I look up with red-rimmed green eyes into beautiful Amethyst colored ones, and gasp. The man grins at me, his greenish colored hair laying cutely in a backwards cowlick. He reaches a hand down to me and I take it, entranced by his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Amethyre Wolfe, but my best friend used to call me Ameth, if you'd like to as well."

I gasp at this coincidence and stammer, "M-my name is Diana. Nice to meet you…. Ameth." He grins again and chuckles softly. "What a beautiful name…. Diana." He tested it on his tongue in a pleased manner.

"Ummm…. do I, do I know you?" I ask him awkwardly. The man before me doesn't reply, but rather gets a twinkle in his eye and raises a brow in the most familiar way.

"Well duh, I promised I'd come back didn't I, love?"

* * *

**Yay! All done CX**

***Please do note that I DO NOT think that dark unicorns are evil, matter of fact I have one named Cassiel on MY game who I am sure was offended by this story lol**

**I dedicate the last sentence to Lulu888(who was indeed my competition for this story) because she requested it when I read her the original story :3 Also, for anyone who happens to read this, please forgive my terrible grammar and tenses! 'bowsrepetitively' I'm sorry I'm sorry XP**

**Ok, and finally! The bloopers :D Yup, when I was transferring this story from my notebook onto the computer some interesting and funny things happened, so I will tell you! lol**

_**I crap this is going to be awkward...**_** - XDDD Did I really type that? Wow, that IS awkward!**

_**Damn slipper land-lubber! **_**- deleted this TWICE! Can't believe I still retyped it!**

**"let's do it, Ameth! Iku ze!" - XD I wanted to type that so bad lol And for any Spectrobe fans who might have actually understood that joke, you are AWESOME!**

**_You fucking TOUCH my lobe again….. _- Poor Ameth's lobe :) This was a actual typo that my sisters lovingly pointed out XD Thanks guys!**

**_You fucking TOUCH my love again and I'll brohoof your face! _- Yes, my sister seriously typed this into my story when I wasn't looking. And yes again, this is a My Little Pony reference.**

**Ok, I hope you all liked it! Please review I'm really nervous about posting this fanfiction, as it is my first, so please please feedback would be nice :3 Okk, Bye! **


End file.
